DIVISION OF PRIMATE RESOURCES: VETERINARY SERVICES SUMMARY The Veterinary Services Unit (VS) is primarily responsible for the clinical management of all nonhuman primates at the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC). In order to maintain a healthy colony of research and breeding nonhuman primates, VS provides a number of services including preventive medicine, clinical care of spontaneous disease as well as research-related conditions, diagnostic imaging, and clinical surgery. VS also contributes to the mission of the WaNPRC by providing comprehensive veterinary support to research projects including anesthetic support for all surgical procedures performed at the center. Veterinarians and veterinary technicians provide a wide array of surgical and technical support upon request. VS plays a critical role in ensuring regulatory compliance through IACUC protocol review and post-approval monitoring. Biosecurity is also within the purview of VS. Three organisms of concern have been identified in non-human primates at the WaNPRC: Simian retrovirus (SRV), methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), and Coccidioides immitis, the causative organism of Valley Fever. Strategies are being implemented with the goal of elimination of these organisms from the WaNPRC colony. The VS Unit is closely integrated with the other units in the Division of Primate Resources (DPR). Communication and cross-training among the units increases quality and efficiency. Coordination among the units will be increased by implementation of the automated workflow component of the Animal Research Management System (ARMS). VS plays a major role in training both DPR members and investigator staff. The goal of VS is to support world-renowned research performed at the WaNPRC with 24/7 veterinary expertise and clinical coverage, partner with scientists to develop well designed projects and incorporate refinements and work closely with other DPR units to ensure the humane care and well-being of the colony.